1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light-emitting display device of which a manufacturing process is simplified and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A flat panel display device, such as an organic light-emitting display device or a liquid crystal display device, is fabricated on a substrate having a pattern including a thin film transistor (TFT), a capacitor, an interconnection line for connecting the TFT to the capacitor, and other components. In general, to form a micro pattern including a TFT or the like, a mask having the micro pattern is used to transfer the micro pattern on an array substrate on which a flat panel display device is to be fabricated.
However, in the process of transferring a pattern by using a mask, first, a mask having a corresponding pattern needs to be prepared. Accordingly, the number of mask processes is increased and thus, manufacturing costs for the mask preparation also increase. Moreover, since a complicated process is performed as described above, the manufacturing process is complicated and the manufacturing time increases and thus, manufacturing costs increase.
When a flat panel display device is manufactured by using a lower number of mask processes, various insulating layers, in particular, may overlap during the formation of a capacitor, and thus, signal transmittance by the capacitor may not smoothly occur.
In the process of manufacturing a flat panel display device by using a lower number of mask processes, it is difficult to embody a structure in which a reflective film formed of silver (Ag) is inserted into a pixel electrode to increase light efficiency. Accordingly, there is a need to develop a novel structure for improving light efficiency.